


Tower of pimps

by tiahwinchester



Series: 7 minutes in heaven [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiahwinchester/pseuds/tiahwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You place your hand in and ruffle around. What you pull out is a plushie Tower of Pimps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tower of pimps

The fabric you feel is soft and velvety. It feels smooth but also rough on your fingers. You pull it out to reveal a pillow tower of pimps.

You heard snickers before your vision was blocked by a blindfold. Hands guided you towards team Thugs' little office. The door was shut behind you and you were left alone with...someone.

Hands were suddenly on yours, softly caressing them with their thumbs. It was soft but also a little rough, they needed to use like, lotion or something.

Those last few words must have slipped out because the person laughed a little and said "I'll take that into account."  The voice was light and high. Geoff.

"Am...am I allowed to take off the blindfold?" you asked.

His hands left yours and undid the blindfold. For only a second your eyes were able to adjust to that bright blue of Geoff's before he kissed you gently and your eyes fluttered shut. One hand cupped your cheek and the other rubbed your arm softly. He brought you in a little further and moved the hand that was on your arm to the small of your back. He moved off of your lips to place feather light kisses along your jaw and then back.

You were so surprised by how soft and loving Geoff was. He really didn't seem the type. It was definitely nice though, in that moment, he made you feel like you were special. That you were the most important thing to him. That you were flawless, that in his eyes, nothing was or would be as beautiful. It made you smile. Without seeing, you could tell Geoff saw your little smile because you could feel the curve of his own as he kissed you. 

"You're so soft. So beautiful." He whispered into the edge of your jawline. He moved further down and placed a line of gentle kisses down to your collarbone.

"2 minutes." you both heard from outside. Your shoulders shrunk a little, there was not nearly enough time.

Geoff put a hand on your shoulder and ran circles on your neck with his thumb. "We should do this again." He whispered into your ear.

You tried to speak but Geoff's gently caressing you just got you caught up. You nodded instead.

Just as you placed your hands on his back, someone called out, "come out now!"

Slowly, as if cherishing the moment, Geoff pulled away, opening his eyes and looking at you. You did the same.

"Definitely. We should definitely do that again some time." you said.

He opened the door behind you and smiled. He motioned you out and followed.

"Well, neither of your hair is messed up and I see no ruffle of clothes. You guys are boring." snickered Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay Geoff! One of the reasons Geoff was so soft was that he was tired. Also, I have a head canon that whenever I do reader inserts, Geoff is really soft with them. But ya know, if it's with someone like Michael or Gavin then he's pretty rough.
> 
> If you want, you can read the rest of them but you did choose the Tower of Pimps and therefore chose Geoff!


End file.
